


A Simple Breeze Headcanons

by HPOwlLover24



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But Not Much, Fluff, M/M, adorable dorks being fluff, cuteness, maybe angst later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPOwlLover24/pseuds/HPOwlLover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to know more about Jean and Marco from A Simple Breeze? You came to the right place. (Please read the one-shot A Simple Breeze! These will make so much more sense!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Breeze Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> These are just some headcanons I wrote up a while ago, and I've decided to post them here. Check out the end for more notes.

**Jean, who loves working with mech and remembers what Marco said about symbolism, makes him a ring for their “important meeting”**

I pushed my goggles up my forehead, smiling down at my fucking great handiwork. I put down my welding material and stared at the finished work in front of me. I was happy with my result, pleased at the way the son of a bitch finally came out.

My parents for the rest of break, no big fucking surprise there, had ignored me, and had been spending it with…ehm, Marco. Which hasn’t been that all that bad for me…okay, not bad at all.

Marco has been, for lack of a better fucking comparison, an angel. He’s been around for as long as he can before he leaves to do some spirit duties or some shit. But that was fine by me, I’ve been utilizing that time well.

So, here’s the deal, Marco told me about this thing that happens with two immortal souls, I don’t exactly remember what it’s called, but it’s a huge thing. I fingered the feather still sitting behind my left ear and smiled.

The ring was made of silver and gold, woven together in an interlocking pattern. I knew Marco loved symbolism so I made it as fucking cheesy and symbolic as I could. I remembered from my Earth science class that each metal meant something different to every society or some shit. I know that silver meant something along the lines of soothing and calming and represents the moon. Gold means triumph and represents the sun.

Which is why I thought it could fit us perfectly. Though we are total opposites, the sun and the moon, his soothing demeanor made me triumph over my insecurity of my parents wishes. The interlocking pieces were made like puzzle pieces to show him how I thought we easily fit together. Or some shit like that…

I scratched the top of my head, brushing against my round goggles and the black feather, as my face turned red from the embarrassment of being this fucking cheesy. I couldn’t really believe that Marco even got me to be this happy.

I covered my desk, and the ring, so that my parents wouldn’t have a reason to come snooping and Marco wouldn’t see.

_Tap tap tap._

I grinned, speak of the devil.

Forgetting about the goggles on my head, I walked over to my window, ready to escape the house for the night.

* * *

 

**Jean and Marco do get married but it’s not called marriage, it’s called a Union, they get joined**

I sighed, the ring weighing down my pocket as I played with the feather behind my ear with one hand and held Marco’s hand with my other. “So where are we going exactly?” I asked, whispering because it was just too damn quiet to try and disturb the peace around here.

I also don’t have a fucking clue what was going on. Being here with Marco, surrounded by beautiful, really fucking gorgeous, scenery was amazing and all, but I still wanted to know. There were trees everywhere, enveloping us in nature, Earth. The sun had set long ago, but there was a large god damn population of fireflies in the area. Though I was thankful for the little things, lighting the way and all that, the buggers were also flying in front of face with reckless abandon and I had to refrain from smacking a few across the sky.

Marco chuckled, grinning down at me and I could feel my face flush and heart speed up. How could this guy do this to me?

He squeezed my hand, “Do not worry so much inamorato, sometimes I wonder if your mind ever quiets itself.”

I felt a cocky smile break out across my face, if there was one thing I was proud about it was how fucking creative and inventive I could be. “Nah, to be real, it doesn’t.”

Marco’s wings twitched behind him a bit and he rubbed his chin with his free hand, “The speech you have is curious inamorato. It is very…different from what I have grown accustomed to.”

I laughed, my hand gripping his hand tightly, “You, Freckles, are just too much sometimes.”

Marco actually stopped walking and cocked his head at me in a questioning way. He looked so fucking adorable and so damn confused, “How is that there is too much of me? I am confused.”

My free hand gripped my forehead in disbelief and I smirked at him, “Later. I’ll teach you this shit later.”

He smiled, that sweet smile that made me loose myself these past few weeks that I’ve been with him. The smile that lit up his face and made his wings quiver behind him in a way that became fucking endearing. The smile that seemed to make his freckles dance and his eyes bright as he looked at me.

Before either of us could react, the wind moved around us, a gentle breeze, swaying softly and ruffling Marco’s wings and my single feather.

“It is ready,” he breathed. Marco looked at me excitedly and began walking again, charging quickly through trees and fucking fireflies.

“Marco! Wait-what?” I was dragged behind him, not completely uncomfortable, but still moving my legs harder in an attempt to keep up with his slightly longer stride. Seriously, the fucker was only a bit taller than me, how could he move so fast?

There was a break in the trees in front of them, I could tell because the light shining through wasn’t as bright at the fireflies around us. It was softer and I think it was the moon.

Marco charged through the trees and into the moonlight, coming to an abrupt halt.

“What the f-” I felt my throat close and I nearly choked.

We were on a cliff, looking out over the sea with the moon huge and shinning down on us, full and hanging in the sky close enough to look like I could reach out and grab it. Near the edge were two small trees that only came up to about my mid-thigh, but they just seemed to have fit the entire picture.

The damn fireflies followed us out into the open clearing on the cliff as Marco led us, I mean me not those damn pests, to the trees.

We stopped at the edge, both of us standing next to each other, looking out over the cliff edge, a tree on our empty sides as we stood in silence, our hands still intertwined.

I decided to break the silence, “Why’re we here?”

Marco gestured around us, “This is where I come when I wish to escape my brothers for a time. Out where the wind smells of salt and is not obstructed from trees or mortals or dwellings. It is free to move in currents as it so chooses.”

He turned to face me, taking my other hand in his and suddenly I became hyper aware of everything. I was aware of how close the cliff’s drop was. I was aware of how close Marco was to me and how warm his hands were. I was aware, so damn conscious, of the ring in my pocket that was meant to be on his finger.

“Jean, inamorato. You must know how deeply I care for you by now, and if you do not, then I will make sure to tell you. I will rectify the belief that you cannot live forever because I will prove it to you everyday of our forever. I wish to be by your side and for you to join me in immortality.” He reached up and brushed a finger over the feather still stuck behind my ear. I felt it wriggle and then a warm feeling spread from behind my ear, and Marco smiled widely at me.

I cleared my throat, my knees nearly knocking together because I was so damn nervous from what seemed to be going on. Were we getting married? What?

I looked up at him, at Marco and his bright smile that was spreading across his damn perfect face. And, as fucking cheesy as it sounded in my head, I knew I wanted to spend eternity with him. Every motherfucking day I could, I would spend it wrapped in his arms and wings and just hold him as close as I fucking could.

I let go of one of his hands and reached into my pocket. “I know I’m shit with words and expressing…things. But, Marco,” I looked up at him, bringing out the ring that was pinched between my two fingers, the two metals flashing in the firefly glow.

If I had ever seen Marco happy, it was bullshit compared to how ecstatic he looked now. His mouth fell open but he still managed to keep his very wide smile, his were dancing with excitement and freckles were soon to join in.

“I want you to know that I really do care about you, and I will fucking love spending forever with you. You’ve changed my outlook on life and I can’t-” I sucked in a deep breath of air, hoping that I wouldn’t cry like a fucking moron. I turned his left hand over with my hand that still held it and slid the ring onto his third finger.

I grinned up at his smiling face, “I remember how much you like rings, right?”

Marco laughed and leaned down to kiss me, his hand coming up to cup my cheek. I smiled, returning the kiss happily, my heart threatening to fucking burst through my chest.

When I pulled away, I realized that branches once again, surrounded us and leaves and- “Are those fucking cherries?”

Marco laughed, nuzzling his face in my hair, his chin brushing my eyebrow bar. “Yes, these are cherry trees. Mother Earth uses these as her sign of a blessing. They are to bring us luck in our eternity. They shall always bloom, always live, like we are to,” he whispered.

I could feel my face flush as I realized Mother Earth, probably Marco’s fucking mom, was giving us her blessing. “A-ah, okay, so these are our trees?”

Marco nodded, wrapping his arms around my waist, his wings slowly following suit. I noticed the leaves and cherries around us were gently moving and I felt my hair whipping on top of my head. I grinned, Marco’s wind was always a sure sign that he was really fucking happy about something.

“Well, that’s good, cause I really love cherries.”

I felt Marco’s shoulder shake and heard his laugh in my ear. He pulled away from me, kissing me slowly once more, before looking into my eyes. “Now there’s one thing left, inamorato.”

I cocked my head to the side curiously. We just got hitched, what else do we have to fucking do? I was more than willing to spend the rest of my eternity with Freckles doing next to nothing.

“We must seek out Mother Earth to ask for you to become immortal.”

Oh…right. Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> So hey everyone! This is not a new chapter or anything just want to let you guys know something.
> 
> Down to business. Right now I don’t have any sequels planned for this story. This long one-shot was just something my friend wanted for her birthday! But, because we are both JeanMarco dorks, I’m have written Headcanons (as you can see) for this AU. All of them are pretty much drabbles, some may be longer than others, and they’re all really short so I have to group them to post or I’d be posting soooooo many chapters. There’s a lot of stuff going on in life right now and I just can’t find much time to write like I want, let alone post them all separately.
> 
> But, I do post them on my writing tumblr individually! Each headcanon will be tagged as #Fantasy HCs so they can be found easily there. My tumblr is hpowllover24 dot tumblr dot com. Haha, and guys you don’t have to follow me, just know that that’s where I’ll post them (I’ll also be posting other drabbles and stuff there so that’s why you don’t have to give me a follow haha).
> 
> But guys…really. Y’all’s responses have made me so happy for this AU. I thought it would literally just be a one time thing, but nope. You guys and my friend want more and so I’ll give you more! I love my fantasy AU and I’m going to have so much fun with this. Keep an eye out for more HCs. I’ll be posting them every now and then here!


End file.
